The Island
by Faith Hunter Jounouchi
Summary: The Island...YuGiOh style! SetoxJou


Author's Note: Hello everyone! It's Faith Hunter Jounouchi again, and I'm here with a new story for you all to enjoy! I have based this story on the movie _The Island_ and I thought it would make a rather nice SetoxJou story so…here you go. This is my first story like this so go be nice, if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so with that said I'll say this; Michael Bay and Warner Brothers owns _The Island_.

Summary: Human curiosity gets the best of Kaiba Six Echo and he finds out that the Island he and his comrades have been waiting to depart to is a lie. When Jounouchi Two Delta is being departed to the Island Kaiba makes it a priority to get them out alive. They run from personnel and make it out into the real world, but are then pursued by bounty hunters. The want to live drives them to keep running but will it be enough?

_OOooOO _is dream sequence

The Island 

Chapter One: Another Day In Paradise

OOooOO 

_The fresh sea air engulfs his body and he breathes in heavily to enjoy the smell of freedom. He turns as the presence of another touches his body, he turns to see a blonde standing there, smiling with a hand stretched out to him. He smiles in return and reaches back out to the other. Their fingers nearly touched when another hand out of nowhere gripped his wrist and before he could do much else he was shivering in a swirling mass of blue. He opened his eyes and the blonde figure was there again, floating, then he was struggling with three other figures. Wanting to get free. He glanced up again and watched as the blonde screamed into the water. He turned around to come face to face with his captors just before they grabbed his face…_

_OOooOO_

He woke up with a start, russet bangs damp with the fear of his reoccurring nightmare. He breathed heavily before opening his blurry azure eyes. He rolled over onto his left side from his back. He looked up to a blank sign that greeted him once his alertness was detected. He read the sign, just like he had done every morning and every morning it read, _Good Morning Kaiba Six Echo_, why would today be any different? Kaiba Six Echo sighed and motivated himself out of bed. His feet were caressed by the softness of the white carpet and he stretched his arms straight above his head. The brunet then moved to get to the bathroom to do his business when the same sign that had greeted him read: _Please report to the Tranquility Center at 0800 Hundred Hours for Wellness Evaluation. _ He snorted, why did his nightmares cause him so much trouble? Kaiba Six Echo decided he wouldn't dwell on it and finally got to do his business, but just when he thought things couldn't get much worse, the computer generated sign above the toilet told him that he had an excess of Sodium in his body. He rolled his eyes… that could only mean more good news.

The young brunet busied himself with getting himself a new set of clothes, swiping the metal bracelet around his wrist on a pad on the wall revealed all his clothes and footwear. He sighed again, what was the point, all his clothes looked the same; white shirt with a gray stripe down the sides, white pants and shoes…shoe…he was missing a left shoe. Tilting his head to the side, he wondered what anyone would want with his shoe. Azure eyes made contact with a small camera, "Hey I'm missing a left shoe…and when you get chance I'd like another color." After dressing the young man made his way down to the line for breakfast. He passed through long hallways decorated in white marble and huge class windows. On his way to elevator down the hall a familiar voice greeted him, "Hey Kaiba, how are you doing?" Said brunette looked up to meet the friendly face of his friend Bakura Three Echo.

"I'm missing a left shoe."

Kaiba and Bakura boarded the elevator and stood their ground as they waited to make their decent to the first floor for breakfast. The elevator began to move and with it, a projection turned on and showed the words _'The Lottery'_ before showing various pictures of a beautiful tropical place. Kaiba could hear the white-haired man beside him sneer. Suddenly a soft female voice greeted them along with the words _'The Island Winner'_, "Devlin Six Delta, you're moving out to the Island." To make matters that much more better, a recording of the winner's last comments were played back and he was very excited. He stated that he had only been in the facilitation for six months and was encouraging all to never give up hope. Bakura Three Delta had heard enough and took out his frustration on the glass of the elevator. Kaiba looked over his shoulder to see his friend unhappy. The projection shut off and Bakura turned his head slowly repeating the last words of the female in his best impression, "The next lottery…is tonight…" Kaiba and another man chuckled. His expression turned serious as he looked at the man standing next to his friend, "How long have you been here?"

"Two years." The man said with a smile. Bakura looked up to Kaiba, "What about you?"

"Three."

"Three…I've been here seven…if I do the math, that makes me the biggest lottery loser in the room."

The elevator finally came to a stop and its doors opened only to reveal two workers dressed in what looked to be black gym clothes. Only their uniforms were more professional looking.

"Sir." Bakura looked behind himself as looking for another then pointed to himself. "Yes you." Reluctantly he stepped out of the elevator and approached the men. They swiped his bracelet to find out his name.

"Bakura Three Echo, you've been approached about public disturbance before." Stated one of the workers. The white haired man cleared his throat nervously, "I had…uhhh…a small emotional…outburst back there."

"Is it safe to say it's over?" Asked the second worker. White hair nodded, "Yes, completely."

"Then you have a pleasant day."

"You too, you both have a pleasant day."With that Kaiba watched as his friend made off toward the breakfast line. 'Another day in paradise' Kaiba Six Echo thought to himself. He walked himself down the marble steps and got his place in line. As he waited he sensed a pair of eyes on him, glancing upward he found a friend smiling at him.

"Okay, your choices are fruits, oatmeal, or any kind of bran." Kaiba Six Echo looked up to the food line lady. She was a plump woman with her hair in a bun and glasses barely sitting on the edge of her nose. Was the brunet really gonna take her seriously looking like that? "What, no bacon to day?"

"You got a nutrition advisement which means no bacon." The brunet smirked with his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well in that case I'll havetwo eggs over easy, not too runny and a side of sausages. Maybe some French toast withsome powdered sugar." The lady held out a tray containing a piece of plain toast and an apple, "You ain't cute and I got no time for your lip Six Echo, now what's it gonna be?" The young man sneered and spoke, "Surprise me." The woman glared at the figure and chose a clumpy white substance to be his breakfast. "Surprise…yummy…next!" She said with sarcasm while handing him the tray. He turned to find a seat when a familiar voice spoke to him, "Nice way to get a delicious breakfast Kaiba Six Echo." The brunet turned to see Jounouchi Two Delta standing before him. "Let me show you how it's done." The blond said while taking his place before the breakfast lady. He swiped his bracelet and the woman and greeted her.

"We missed you the other day, where were you?" Jounouchi Two Delta spoke softly. The woman smiled, "That is so sweet, your choices are powdered eggs, dried fruit, and yogurt."

"I'll have the Eggs."

"Alrighty, there you go…" and before she handed over the tray she lent forward, "Can I get you anything else?" The blond contemplated it for a minute, "Well the bacon looks good but…it says I shouldn't."

"By all means dear."

"Five, no six pieces!" The lady smiled at his enthusiasm and nodded as she handed over the tray. The brunet was dumbfounded and smiled as Jounouchi Two Delta minimized the distance between them until there was barely any. "Better eat up you'll need your strength for tonight." The amber-eyed figure said to him before handing over three pieces of bacon to the brunet. It was then that a personnel member halted their conversation, "You two, mind your distance and get to your seats." The two of them nodded and did as they were told.

Kaiba Six Echo was walking down this hallway again; to tell you the truth he walked it quite often. It was the way to Dr. Maximillion's office. Just as he was ready to enter the glass door a figure named Alastor Nine Echo taunted him, "What did you do this time killer?" The young azure-eyed man sneered and watched as his taunter walked away. He entered through the door and into the awaiting office.

"Ahh, Six Echo, nice to see you this morning. Please, have a seat." He complied and sat before the doctor but not before he noticed that Dr. Maximillion was looking at Jounouchi Two Delta's file. He watched as the doctor quickly put it away (okay in the movie the table is like a huge computer screen and you can pull things out and hide them away with just a flick of a crystal triangle, it's pretty cool actually, but anyway, that's what Dr. Maximillion was using too). "You haven't been sleeping well. Do tell me what's going on?"

"Well, it really isn't anything, it's just this nightmare that I keep having."

"Oh? What is in this nightmare?"

"Well I'm on a boat going to the Island and before I even get there, I drown…"

"A boat? What kind of boat?"

"A nice one."

"Can you draw it for me?" Dr. Maximillion asked while bringing out a sketchpad on the computer like table. Kaiba Six Echo picked up the drawing tool and began to sketch what was in his mind. The Doctor looked on and was impressed with the picture Six Echo had drawn though he could tell something was going on in that head.

"What's troubling you Kaiba?" He watched as the brunet stopped drawing and contemplated what to say for a moment.

"Well…it's just…" Silence. "…Alright, Tuesday night is Tofu night. And I say to myself who decided that everyone here likes Tofu? And what is Tofu anyway? And why can't I have bacon! I line up every morning and I'm not allowed to have any bacon for my breakfast! And lets talk about all the white! Why is everyone wearing white all the time? It's impossible to keep clean! I'm walking around…and I never get any color! I always get the gray stripe! I hand it in to be cleaned and someone cleans it and folds it neatly back in my drawer but who? WHO IS THAT PERSON I DON'T KNOW! I just wanna know answers and I wish that there was more…" Kaiba Six Echo was breathing unsteadily and silent.

Dr. Maximillion was taken aback by the blue-eyed man's outburst, "More…?"

"Yeah…more than just waiting to go to the Island."

The long silver-haired doctor leant forward, "Kaiba, it's your nature to question things. But don't you ever think about how lucky you are? You survived the contamination and you were chosen to help repopulate the world…that is your purpose." The brunet glanced up and didn't know what else to say…he stared down at his drawing…

"What about you…aren't you going to the Island too?" Kaiba inquired while watching as the Doctor sat back in his chair and shook his head. "No, my purpose is to make sure this facility stays up and running. That's why people like me, my staff, my supervisors…we're not allowed to win the lottery." Azure eyes just stared at him, not really knowing if they understood the doctor's explanation.

"Here, let me see that." Dr. Maximillion twisted the glass triangle and brought the picture Kaiba had drawn to his side of the table. "Impressive, Six Echo, I didn't know you could draw, Saisei, what does that mean?" The blue-eyed man just shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno, but it's always there in my dreams." The other man nodded and was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I'd like to run some tests on you Kaiba."

"What kinds of tests?"

"Nice tests."

The doctor rose from his chair and lead his current patient to a back room. He had the brunet lay back in a chair that locked him in immediately after sitting. Kaiba was caught off guard and began to struggle against the restraints. "I thought you said these were nice tests."

"Just a synoptic brain scan, totally harmless." Soothed the brown-eyed man while he placed the opening of a plastic tube under Kaiba's right eye. What looked to be little metallic bugs crawled into the brunet's eye. He struggled, "Ahhh! It hurts!"

"No it doesn't" Came Maximillion's voice.

"Yeah, it really, really does!"

Soon but not soon enough the pain was over and Maximillion was standing over his patient, "Micro sensors will be moving along your optic nerve they'll be uploading data about your mind over the next 24 hours which then you'll pass them through urine…now that might hurt."

Having just been tormented, Kaiba had a bit of an attitude. He came through the doors of his work area and was approached by his supervisor. "Six Echo you're late." The brunet shoved his excuse notice in the man's face and sat down with his friends Bakura Three Echo and Atemu Seven Delta at their normal workstation. In his frustration, he failed to see the smile Jounouchi Two Delta gave to him.

After working for a prolonged period of time Kaiba let out a restless sigh and stopped whatever it was that he was doing and looked around. A pair of violet eyes looked at him with curiosity. "Kaiba, are you alright?"

"Do you ever wonder?"

Atemu looked at his friend of three years and tilted his head. "Wonder? Wonder about what?"

"This boring job…I mean where do all these tubes go?" Atemu Seven Delta glanced at all the tubes that he and his friend were working on. "They start right here and then they move under there." The tri-hair colored man said as he pointed to a housing device that holds the tubes.

"Hey, check out the new guy." Bakura Three Echo said while approaching his work area. Kaiba and Atemu looked over to the right of the room and found a newly introduced survivor of the contamination. "A survivor, they keep finding them." The violet-eyed man said as he and his friends looked on as the new guy was having a hard time grasping his new job. He tried to put one of the tubes in his mouth but the supervisor instructed him to put it down. It was almost like the man was…a small child. "His name Raphael Seven Foxtrot…and I'm gonna go mess with him." Atemu smiled and he and Kaiba watched as Bakura snuck up behind Raphael and lightly touched the back of his ear. This caused the man to slap his ear then gazed up at his tormentor. The supervisor of the area glared at the white haired worker.

"He had a…"

"Go." The supervisor ordered while pointing Bakura back to his duties. Embarrassed because he had been caught, the white haired man did as he was told. Atemu and Kaiba were sharing a good laugh when a loud crash had everyone's attention.

"Are you okay?" Jounouchi Two Delta kneeled down to the fallen woman and helped her sit up straight. The blonde woman held her swollen belly and breathed heavily. She looked up to Jounouchi and smiled, "I think it's time." That was when the supervisor got on the phone called for a medic for Valentine One Alpha. The amber-eyed worker grinned, "You're going the Island." The woman smiled back, "We're going." She stated referring to her baby. In a matter of minutes a wheel chair was brought for her and she was wheeled out. Atemu rolled his eyes, "That's fair…that's real fair." When no one was looking Kaiba pulled out a chip to his workstation computer got on the phone saying that his computer was down again. No one knew what was really going on inside that complex mind of Kaiba Six Echo.

Author's Note: So what did you all think? It was the first chapter so don't worry, it will get better. Thank you all so much for reading and I'll see ya next chapter! Don't forget to review!


End file.
